


calm before the storm

by starrynigh



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag lmao, More Fluff, Post-The Maze Runner, Post-The Scorch Trials, The Death Cure, and a lot of describing your inner feelings for this boy, but we all need newt fluff in our lives, i wrote the fluffiest shit i could, it's just soft newt and a lot of rambling, soft!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynigh/pseuds/starrynigh
Summary: It was the little things that made the never-ending, drill of the days worthwhile. Like the warmth of the sun hitting your face whilst you sat by the shore. Watching the calm waves wash over the pale sand. A tired, disheveled boy with a soft smile and sad brown eyes. The one that sat beside you at the beach, his blonde hair swept up by the wind.(or, read the completely cheesy, fluffy drabble that i wrote for no reason other than wanting to cry about newt in writing form.)





	calm before the storm

It was the little things that made the never-ending, drill of the days worthwhile. Like the warmth of the sun hitting your face whilst you sat by the shore. Watching the calm waves wash over the pale sand. A tired, disheveled boy with a soft smile and sad brown eyes. The one that sat beside you at the beach, his blonde hair swept up by the wind.

His hair had grown in the months the group had stayed with the Right Arm, he wore a tousled and negligent look, his only focus, like Thomas, was to rescue his friend.   
Minho. You hadn’t the time to really get to know the boy, but in the short amount of time you’d all been together after leaving the glade had forced you together into an intense, short lived bond. 

You cared for all of the boys, you’d do anything for each other. 

And then there was Teresa. You and the raven haired girl had never really gotten along, perhaps you could have been friends, but she had made her choice. She’d chosen WCKD over her friends, and that was that. 

Thomas busied himself with pouring over rescue mission plans, but no amount of distraction or burning anger could hide the hurt in his eyes. He’d been the most affected by Teresa’s betrayal, however he tried to hide it.

And then there was Newt. He’d stolen your heart with his sarcastic quips and strong english accent. The two of you had had so little time to discuss or even understand your feelings towards one another, and yet here you were, staring out at the vast waters and leaning into his patched brown jacket. A small moment of bliss to distract themselves from what they’d been through just months ago. What was to come. Newt usually had a somber expression on his face, far too mature and far too broken for a boy of just 16. You find yourself normally struggling to say something ridiculous to make him laugh, just to see that smile that made your heart leap.

But these moments were different. He had a sense of peace about him, affection for the girl sitting next to him making his eyes sparkle. Those eyes. They were a chocolate brown with the ability to look angry and burning or warm and endearing. With you by his side, they were normally the latter.

“I love it when it’s just us.” The long minutes of comfortable silence was broken as I spoke. Newt looked taken aback for a minute, and you felt familiar butterflies whirring around in your stomach. In the fairly short time they’d known each other, you and Newt had expressed any kinds of affection via actions. Through concerned looks when the other didn’t look like they were okay, through tight hand holds in dangerous situations. 

They were always protecting one another in this hell that they called their lives. You’d fallen asleep with your head on Newt’s shoulder in the scorch, he’d wrap his arms around you any chance you got, hands placed on the small of your back. There was no denying the love you held for each other, completely different to the almost sisterly affection you felt for Thomas, Minho, Frypan. Nobody in the group could ignore the constant flushed cheeks, fleeting secret smiles and hugs that lasted for a little too long to be friendly.

Both you and Newt had felt it, there was no denying. But come to think of it, neither one of you had said the three taunting words. Was that a normal thing that people said? You had no idea what was normal anymore, you just got through everything, hanging by a thread with permanent scars and bruises. You had no idea what this was between you and Newt, but you knew it was something you didn’t want to let go of.

“I was thinking the same.” So lost in your own tangled thoughts, you jumped slightly when he finally spoke. You lifted your head to face him, watching the amused sparkle in his eyes. He leaned in closer, cupping the side of your face with his free hand. His thumb grazed across your cheek, rubbing small circles onto the skin. You were so close to him now, you could see the lines that told stories of worry and stress on his forehead, could see the stains of pink on his cheeks.

“I love you.” The words fell from your lips before you could control your tongue, and your chest tightened. “Is that okay?” You added, panicked. You scanned his face for signs of anger, confusion, happiness, maybe? He was a blank slate. Newt always had a blank expression when he was thinking, you often found it adorable. But now it was terrifying.

After moments of painful silence, seconds that felt like hours, he smiled. A real, genuine smile that you hadn’t seen since you arrived at the glade. The corners of his mouth turned up and his smile lines creased. His eyes brightened, his cheeks were flushed. You’d never seen Newt look this happy. 

“Well, it would be bloody awkward if it wasn’t okay, because I love you too.” He laughed, a hand pushing back his windswept hair. Alarm bells went off in your mind, and you wasted no time to lean in that bit closer and press your lips to his. He reacted quickly, soft lips moving in sync with yours. You’d never experienced this before, thoughts were racing through your mind like wildfire, but soon the world fell away. Your noses brushed against each other, his comforting scent flooding your senses. The kiss felt like warmth, it felt like home. 

You pulled away gently, slowly, warm breath mingling. You couldn’t help a smile spread across your features, mirroring his own. Your eyes lowered, searching for his hands that were now placed on his lap. Fingers intertwining, you laid your head on his shoulder once again. Breathing in that familiar scent you’d grown to love so much, cheek brushing against the fabric of his jacket. Your mind and body felt peaceful. You felt safe. The waves in front of you both had settled, the ripples in the water slowed to a gentle place. Even the brisk morning wind was calmer. 

You both knew there were more hardships to come, getting Minho out of WCKD could never come as an easy thing. The two of you would soon probably be interrupted by Thomas to go to the mapping room, an opinion or plan to share with them. And yet, for now, as your hair blew in the wind, the taste of sea salt on your tongue, everything felt okay.


End file.
